Between The Life and
by Azu
Summary: ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Esperas a algo?–no sé que responder. No suelo confiar en desconocidos, y menos en una mujer vestida de blanco en una habitación sin salida y con niebla… A decir verdad no lo se… ¿Qué se supone que hay que esperar cuando estas muerto?


**Between the life and… **

_Me… me siento mareado… me duele todo el cuerpo… soy incapaz de abrir los ojos… ¿qué ha pasado?... no recuerdo nada… sólo… no puede ser. ¿Estoy muerto? Empiezan a aclarárseme las cosas… la lluvia… el coche viniendo hacia nosotros… yo empujando a Ran… y el asfalto. As imposible… yo… ¿morí? Shinichi Kudo… ¿ha muerto? Ahora… ¿qué sigue?_

_Hago el mayor esfuerzo de mi vida (o de mi no-vida, aún no estoy muy seguro de mi situación) y abro los ojos. Al principio una luz me ciega, me deslumbra. Voy acostumbrándome al nuevo medio y soy capaz de distinguir algo. Estoy tumbado en el suelo, una superficie de mármol blanco, que ocupa toda la habitación. ¿Esto es una habitación? Nunca me imaginé que la otra vida fuera así…_

_Me incorporo levemente, voy recuperando lentamente mis energías, y descubro que soy rodeado por una niebla blanquecina… A pesar de eso, mi vista percibe dos sofás, una mesa típica de las salas de espera del dentista (incluso con revistas y todo), y un reloj colgado de la pared. No hay una sola puerta en la habitaciónúnicamente cuatro paredes azuladas. El techo es bastante alto, pero no veo ningún hueco. No se cómo he podido llegar a entrar… Valla estupidez de pensamiento. Estoy muerto¿no? Aquí no existe la lógica._

_Sobre todo, hay mucha niebla… Intento pensar qué está ocurriendo. Me miro el cuerpo. Acabo de sufrir un accidente¿no debería estar lleno de moratones o algo? Pero todo está impecable. Con el uniforme del colegio perfecto. Esto no es normal… Además, si estoy muerto¿no debería venir alguien? Dios, Buda, Alá… El dios que exista. Bueno, tal vez San Pedro se quedó sin papel en el cuarto de baño y no ha venido a recibirme… ¬¬U vale, el humor de Haibara se me está pegando. Al menos, voy a sentarme. Venga quien venga, estando en el suelo no gano nada._

_Me acerco a uno de los sillones, de un azul grisáceo, y me recuesto. No veo a dos palmos de mí, la niebla me lo impide, pero me da lo mismo. ¿Acaso podría haber alguien más en la habitación? Entonces se dispersa un poco de mi lado, y veo que en mi mismo sofá está sentada una mujer. Esa mujer está completamente vestida de blanco, un traje de novia, y con velo. No le puedo ver el rostro, pero al parecer dirige su mirada a mí. Entonces me habla. Una voz dulce, pausada… como si se tratara de un susurro._

_¿Qué te ocurre¿Esperas a algo? –no sé que responder. No suelo confiar en desconocidos, y menos en una mujer vestida de blanco en una habitación sin salida y con niebla… Pero me inspira confianza. Como si con ella, pudiera hablar de todo, así que decido contestar._

_-A decir verdad no lo se… ¿Qué se supone que hay que esperar cuando estas muerto? –La mujer rió suavemente. No se cómo pero tengo la sensación de que es preciosa... Entonces, ella se me acercó, y se sentó a mi lado. Es extraño, pero cuando se ha levantado no he sentido nada. Debería haber notado que su peso se quitaba del sofá… ¿o es que en esta habitación no existe el peso? _

_-Hace tiempo que estoy aquí –comienza- y yo también sigo esperando… ¿quieres esperar conmigo? –trago saliva. Así que lleva tiempo… ¿a mi me pasará lo mismo? Aunque… no se porqué, me alegro de estar con esta extraña._

_¿Sabes qué es lo que me ha pasado? –tal vez ella haya visto cómo he entrado, o sepa qué debo hacer_

_-Tuviste un accidente… ¿no lo recuerdas, Shinichi? –c-cómo… ¿cómo sabe mi nombre- pues muy fácil… aquí, retumban los pensamientos._

_¿Quieres decir… que me has oído todo este tiempo? _

_-Por supuesto… cualquiera escucha aquí un pensamiento. En este lugar no hay secretos ¿este lugar¿Acaso ella sabe qué es esto-. Sí… el tiempo me ha hecho aprender. Es una especie de lugar de tránsito. Aquí hay que esperar hasta que elijan nuestro futuro destino._

_-Lo siento, olvidé que me oías… ¿A qué te refieres con 'elijan'¿Quién tiene que elegir el qué?_

_-El futuro. Qué haremos, a dónde iremos… nosotros no lo elegiremos. Después de la vida, deben elegir por nosotros. Al desconocer esto, no tenemos capacidad suficiente… ¿¡pero quienes son los que van a decidirlo- Eso yo no lo se… Mi capacidad no es suficiente para saberlo. ¿Tanto te importa? De todas formas, si está hecho… No hay vuelta atrás¿no?_

_Creo que es lo único con sentido desde que he venido… Después de todo, esta mujer tiene razón. No debe ser tan mala… sólo es una chica en mi misma situación. Me gustaría seguir hablando con ella… pero… ¿cómo me dirijo¿Cómo la llamo¿desconocida-san? _

_-Dot ¿eh¿Qué dice- Puedes llamarme Dot. Hace mucho tiempo que no hablo con nadie, Shinichi. Ahora dime… -me coge la mano con suavidad, tanta que, si no la estuviera viendo, pensaría que es aire el que la sujeta¿cómo era tu vida antes de llegar aquí?_

……………………………………………………………………………………………

¡Doctor, tiene que hacer algo¡VA A MORIR! –exclama la chica. Si no estuvieran en un hospital, le gritaría aún más fuerte.

-Lo siento, señorita Mouri, pero estamos haciendo lo que podemos. Ha perdido mucha sangre y tiene varios tejidos y órganos dañados. Estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos, llamamos a muchos donantes de sangre de su grupo y estamos buscando a donantes de órganos compatibles con su organismo…

-Déjenme a mí. Yo soy de su mismo grupo sanguíneo… y creo ser la más indicada para eso. No se si con mi sangre bastará… ¡PERO NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE MUERA! –con los ojos inundados de lágrimas, se dirige hacia la sala de donaciones. Por un simple pinchazo no se morirá… pero de eso depende la vida de él– _Shinichi…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_Tengo la cabeza sobre el regazo de Dot-san. Me siento muy bien, y una gran calidez me invade. No sé como seré cuando salga de esta sala… pero me gustaría no apartarme de ella. Le he contado prácticamente mi vida. Sabe lo de la organización, Conan, mis casos, que mis padres viven en Los Ángeles… Todo._

_-Y bien, Shinichi… ¿Qué hay de tu novia Ran¿Cómo es? –siento algo dentro… en mi ser… alguien me está cambiando. Como si cambiasen el código de una tarjeta de crédito, o el número de un teléfono móvil. Parece que ya no soy yo mismo… Pero ahora no me importa. En el que creía hasta ahora mi mundo, no volveré a estar. Ahora mismo, en esta habitación y con Dot-san, estoy perfectamente. Ojalá ya no vuelva a cambiar._

_-Ella no es mi novia… alguna vez quise que fuera, pero… eso ahora parece muy lejano… -me siento adormecido. Tengo la sensación de que Dot-san me sonríe. Entonces, ella me aprieta la mano, para al instante, soltarme¿ocurre algo?_

_-Nada, Shinichi… sólo que… -se lleva las manos al velo del vestido de novia. Lo usa para esconder su cara… como si tuviera que elegir a la persona a la que enseñársela- quiero mostrarte… mi secreto… -se apartó la tela, y la dejó sobre la mesita. Antes sólo me fijaba en su mano, ahora… Esta mujer es, verdaderamente, hermosa… Tiene el pelo recogido en un moño. Sobre sus mejillas caen un par de mechones rubios, dorados. Sus ojos son de un verde muy intenso, con un toque de azul. Los labios, pintados de carmín… La piel blanca como la nieve y…- Shinichi, dime¿cómo es Ran?_

_¿Ella? Pues es morena… tiene el pelo muy largo… ¡y es una experta en kárate! Es más, todo lo de la famosa organización de hombres de negro comenzó porque ganó un campeonato…_

_-Ah… -la cara de Dot-san se torna a triste. Me da pena verla así- entonces… no creo que yo te agrade –inclina ligeramente la cabeza y se suelta el moño, dejándose ver la longitud de sus cabellos. A penas llegaba a los hombros. Lo que no sé es cómo pudo hacerse un moño con el pelo tan corto- Yo soy rubia y con el pelo corto…_

_¡No digas eso! Tú a mi me gustas mucho… -espera… ¿de dónde he sacado eso¿Ni se lo dije a Ran en los años que la conozco, y sí se lo digo a ella? Pero vuelve a sonreír_

_-Tú quieres… ¿volver con ella¿Quieres volver a tu mundo y tu vida anterior? –yo no sé que contestarle. Por una parte sí, pero por otra… su cara me impide dejarla sola, como al parecer ha estado antes de que yo llegara._

_-Yo… no lo sé… una parte… quiere estar aquí, contigo_

………………………………………………………………………………………

-PII-PII-PIIIIIII-PI-PI-piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

¡PARADA CARDIACA! RÁPIDO¡EL ELECTRO SHOCK! –una de las enfermeras le pasó los aparatos, apunto de darle una descarga al detective- vamos chaval, eres demasiado joven para morir…

……………………………………………………………………………………….

_De repente han llegado a mi cabeza imágenes de Ran. Ella llorando, sonriendo, dando una patada de kárate, abrazando a Conan, nosotros en clases… Infinidad de recuerdos. Me están entrando ganas de volver a casa… A mi hogar. Una parte de mí, la parte cuerda, me dice que debo volver. Ahora estoy dudando. ¿Qué hago? Lo más sensato sería intentar volver… aunque esté muerto. Me da igual. Pero, por otro lado… Dot-san… La miro. Su expresión ha cambiado. Está seria, y un reflejo en sus ojos me dice que irritada. ¿Qué le ocurre?_

_-No es nada… tú relájate. No pienses en nada –pasa su mano por mi mejilla. Yo no puedo aguantarle la mirada y fijo mi vista en la mesa que está a mi lado. Sobre ella está el velo y varias revistas. Ahora me siento algo incómodo, así que me incorporo y cojo una de las revistes, la primera, para echarle un vistazo. Leo el encabezado de la portada: "Muere el detective Shinichi Kudo por ser atropellado a la salida de su instituto" y debajo, una foto de Ran siendo abrazada por el osakanés en el funeral, ella llorando. ¿Qué diablos es esto? Cojo otra revista. "Decimotercer año sin el joven detective de la era Heisei" y la foto, una Ran con expresión deprimida, siendo cogida fuertemente de la mano por un chico con gorra, el que se decía ser mi amigo. Y la última revista: "Al fin la esperada boda: el detective de Kansai con la hija de Kogoro el Durmiente" y en la foto, Ran vestida de blanco con Hattori cogiendola del brazo._

_Maldito… ojalá muera, para vérselas aquí conmigo…ese Hattori…no es más que un…_

_-Tranquilo… -me susurró Dot-san, acercando sus labios a mi oído- Guarda tu ira… Ese es el futuro que Ran ha elegido. Esas fotos indican qué pasará. No puedes cambiarlo…_

_-SI QUE PUEDO CAMBIARLO. ¡TENGO QUE CAMBIARLO! –chillo, no puedo controlarme… pensar que ese será el futuro de Ran… Dot-san me coge de los hombros y me abraza a ella. Caigo sobre su vestido de novia, con el grito incluso me había levantado._

_-Ssshhh… no puedes hacer nada… quédate aquí… conmigo… estemos juntos… yo nunca te haré lo que Ran con Heiji… -con ella me siento mucho más confortado. Todos mis temores desaparecen. Ella posa sus manos en mis mejillas y me mira a los ojos. Estos son diferentes… No tienen el brillo normal en los ojos. Este es más profundo… Como si ese brillo fuera un largo túnel que… me invitan a pasar y… _

…………………………………………………………………………………………

La chica no aguanta más y le da un gran puñetazo (un Oi Tsuki para ser exactos) a la pared, dando la mala suerte que hubiera justo ahí un cuadro. El cristal cae hecho pedazos y la mano le comienza a sangrar incontrolablemente. Pero a ella no le importa…

Una de las enfermeras intenta acercarse para ver qué le pasa, pero se detiene al ver que llora. Llora desconsoladamente, y no deja de temblar. La muchacha encargada solo acierta a posar una mano sobre el hombro de la chica. Entonces, su amiga de toda la vida aparta la mano de la enfermera y abraza a Ran, para que se calme.

-No te preocupes… él saldrá de esta… ha pasado cosas peores y no se va a morir por un coche… además, ni siquiera te le has declarado. ¿Cómo va a irse, sin haber oído las palabras 'te quiero' de tu boca? –la karateka asintió inclinando ligeramente la cabeza- Y ahora vamos a que venden esa mano, so bruta –aunque nunca se lo admitiera a ese engreído detective, ella estaba preocupada por él. Al fin y al cabo, tantos años conociéndose han tenido que despertar una pequeña simpatía mutua¿no?

…………………………………………………………………………….

_Aparto la mirada de ella. Ahora vuelvo a estar incómodo, así que mejor hablar de algo._

_-Y… ¿cómo eras antes de venir aquí¿Qué has hecho para llegar? –no me contesta, solo se ríe un poco_

_-Ahora estamos hablando de ti, Shinichi… Y quiero que me contestes a una pregunta… ¿tú quieres volver?_

_-Quiero que me contestes, Dot. Llevas todo este rato oyendo mi vida, a mi me apetece oír la tuya –entonces acerca más su cara a la mía, hasta que sus labios y lo9s míos están a escasos centímetros…_

……………………………………………………………………………

-Señorita Mouri… Tengo que decirle que… Él luchó mucho… se nota que no quería morir, pero…

-Qué… ¿¡QUÉ INTENTA DECIRME! –las lágrimas vuelven a caer por sus ojos, ahora peor que antes

-Lo que quiero decirle es que… mi más sentido pésame, pero… su amigo, Shinichi Kudo, ha –entonces una de las enfermeras sale corriendo de la sala de quirófano

¡DOCTOR! NO SABEMOS QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO, PERO VUELVE A TENER PULSO –el médico se queda con la palabra en la boca y entra corriendo en el quirófano.

¿q-qué demonios está pasando? –dice el médico

-no lo sabemos, pero… parece que él mismo está luchando por que le lata el corazón, como si se hubiera dado un electroshock a sí mismo…

………………………………………………………………………………….

_Le he pegado. He pegado a una mujer. No sé por qué, pero no puedo acercarme a ella. Al verla tan cerca de mí, le he soltado una bofetada y me he alejado. Estaba tan cerca que incuso podría oír su… espera… ¿respiración? Me llevo la mano a la boca. Yo SÍ estoy respirando. Entonces… ¿por qué no sentí a ella?_

_Los pensamientos aquí retumban. Pero yo no soy capaz de ocultarlos. Debe estar oyendo todo esto ahora. Entonces… ¿por qué yo no la oigo a ella?_

……………………………………………………………………………………

¡Lo estamos consiguiendo! Venga, claval, tu puedes… vamos a conseguirlo… tu amiga te está esperando ahí fuera…

…………………………………………………………………………………….

_Se me están aclarando las ideas, aunque cada vez estoy más confuso. En las revistas sólo había cosas de mi futuro, y no del suyo. A no ser que…_

_-Ahí también aparece mi futuro, Shinichi. Aunque no creas… -se ha levantado y me está mirando con una sonrisa extraña. La luz de sus ojos se hace más grande, y se pueden apreciar don túneles con luz al fondo…_

_¿por qué no respiras¿por qué no se hundió el sofá cuando te sentaste¡¿por qué no tienes pensamientos¡NO APARECE NADA TUYO EN LAS REVISTAS¡¿Y CÓMO SABÍAS EL NOMBRE DE HATTORI, SI YO SÓLO PENSÉ SU APELLIDO! _

_-Ju… para ser un detective eres bastante cortito¿sabes? –dio unos pasos y se acercó a mí- Empecemos por mi nombre… En verdad no es Dot. Si cambias las letras de sentido dice Tod, que en alemán significa…_

_-Muerte… -casi no salían las palabras por mi garganta. Eso quiere decir que… ¿sí que estoy muerto?_

_-Aún no, pero… Lo estarás… tranquilo, que de hoy no pasarás… yo saldré de aquí… y tu vendrás conmigo –como si se hubiera tele-transportado, aparece delante mía, me sujeta otra vez las mejillas e intenta besarme. Cuando está a punto…_

_¡¡¡YO NO VOY A MORIR! –entonces una luz aparece a mi alrededor y… vuelvo a… desma… yarme… _

…………………………………………………………………………………………

-El pulso se estabiliza… respiración normal… cantidad de sangre perdida: regenerable… lo… ¡LO HEMOS CONSEGUIDO!

-sí, al final… hoy no era el día final de este chico –y el médico sonríe al muchacho que yace en la camilla- por si acaso llévenlo a cuidados intensivos. Tiene que recobrarse.

¿Y la chica de la puerta?

-Creo que… saltémonos el protocolo. Dejad que pase a verle

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ran abre la puerta para encontrarse a un Shinichi plácidamente dormido. Ella se acerca lentamente y se sienta en el borde de su cama. Está lleno de vendas, pero el detective tiene una sonrisa en los labios. Entonces ella no lo resiste (tampoco lo intentó demasiado, la verdad) y le abraza a él, volviendo a llorar. Entonces nota que algo se posa en su cabeza. La mano se Shinichi.

-Ran… después de todo… ¿volví? –le sonríe. Ya se siente él mismo. Ya no hay ninguna Tod que le cambia los pensamientos y que quiere que muera. Ya está bien. Vuelve a sentir lo de antes y sabe que Ran es lo único y lo que más le importa- tonta… ¿por qué lloras¿No ves que estoy bien?

-Shi… Shinichi… ¡Shinichi no baka¿¡Tienes la más remota idea de lo que he pasado por tu culpa! –él le pasa la mano por las mejillas, limpiándole los surcos de lágrimas.

-Eso ahora… me importa lo más mínimo –y dicho esto besa a Ran… Está agotado, pero para eso siempre hay fuerzas. Ella cierra los ojos, disfrutando del momento… entonces…

¡¿QUE PASHA, TORTOLITOS! –e irrumpen en la habitación los dos de Osaka, la chica con un ramo de flores (Esta vez, no son lirios :P). Los dos de Tokio se separan, muy rojos, y Ran suelta lo primero que se le ocurre

-Ehhh… Shinichi, voy a… ¡voy a traerte una granizada! Ahora vuelvo –lo curioso es que están en invierno, pero tratándose de excusas, todo vale n.nU

-Ran, voy contigo –se ofrece el detective de Kansai

¡NI SE TE OCURRA! –grita el enfermo. Los otros tres se le quedan mirando raro- es que… he oído que acabas de resolver un caso muy difícil y tienes que contármelo. Que valla Toyama-chan con ella –todos están perplejos, pero las chicas asienten y se van- Y tú, Hattori… acércate a Ran… y de aquí no sales –le amenaza.

-O.o nani? –fue lo único que es capaz de decir Heiji. Y justo ahora… Shinichi cae rendido…

…………………………………………………………………………….

**Notas de la autora**

¡Hola! Sé que este fic me quedó rarísimo, pero vamos, después de ver 4 capítulos seguidos de CSI y la película All That Jazz¬.¬U otra cosa no se puede escribir. Así que aquí tenéis, un mes y un día después de 'Sin vuelta atrás', 'Between the life and…' el resto del título sois capaces de adivinarlo solitos, no?

Ahora las aclaraciones:

En cuanto al vocabulario, no hay nada muy extraño, sólo el 'nani?' que significa 'qué?' y el 'Shinichi no baka', que es un 'Shinichi, estúpido' o algo así. Ah, y el Oi Tsuki es un puñetazo de kárate!

Y en cuanto a la trama… por si no os ha quedado bien claro, la mujer vestida de novia es la muerte, que intenta seducir a Shinichi para que valla con ella. Es decir, que Shin la palme u.u Por eso, cada vez que le mostraba algo más a Shinichi (su rostro, el pelo, los ojos…) él estaba más al borde de la muerte.

El brillo de los ojos de Tod, es lo que dicen que se ve al morir, un túnel. Y el beso es, obviamente, el beso de la muerte. En cuanto sus labios tocaran a Shin, este moriría.

Los hechos de la 'vida real' y de la 'sala blanca' estaban unidos. Por eso, cada vez que Ran lloraba o pensaban en él, Shinichi dudaba en si irse o no con la muerte. También explica lo del quirófano. Cuando Shin se alejó de la muerte, volvió a latir su corazón, y a medida que se hacía preguntas sobre la mujer de blanco, más luchaba por resistir. Y cuando lo comprendió todo y gritó… salvado! Operación con éxito n.n

Y no es que Heiji y Ran tengan una relación oculta ni nada de eso. Es que la muerte quería que Shin no quisiera volver, y le cambiaba los pensamientos sin que él se diera cuenta.

Bueno, aquí mi fic y el resumen de mi fic.

nota: no te quejes ahora, eh Rank? xD

Ja ne!

Azu-chan


End file.
